


What Did He Do?

by linenandlustrous



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Angst, Death, Fights, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of car crashes, No Explicit Violence, Rated Teen for death, Unrequited Love, hit and run, losta angst, very angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 18:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20840291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linenandlustrous/pseuds/linenandlustrous
Summary: Those two words changed Race’s life. And ended it.





	What Did He Do?

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back! It’s been a while hasn’t it?   
I actually wrote this a long time ago for an angst contest on Tumblr, but I thought it would be a nice addition on here.   
As always please leave feedback!  
Comments, requests, and kudos are welcome and greatly appreciated!

“Is this a game to you?” Race roared staring Spot down. They were standing on opposite sides of the living room, rage radiating from both of them.   
“What do you fucking think?” Spot scoffed crossing his arms.   
“At this point,” Race said standing up straighter, “I don’t even know.”   
A look of betrayal crossed Spot’s face before the anger returned. “What is that supposed to mean?”  
“I donno, Sean! Maybe it means you refuse to let me in! I just want to help you. I don’t remember the last time you talked to me!”   
I’m talking to you right now.” Spot’s voice was suddenly low and quiet.   
“Maybe, but you’re not listening. You’re not listening to me. I’m trying to talk to you.”  
“I’m listening, Tony. I am.”   
It was quiet for the first time in the last hour.   
“I just want to love you.” Race whispered finally. Tears were rolling down his cheek, reflecting the setting sun from the window.   
“I’m not stopping you.” Race had never heard Spot so quiet, and that just made him angrier.   
“Yes you are! We used to be perfect! We used to be the it couple, Spot! Even straight people wanted to be us! What happened?”  
“Nothing happened.” It wasn’t convincing.   
“You started pulling away. You wouldn't kiss me, or hug me, let alone touch me. I don’t understand!” Race was screaming again, rivers of tears streaming down his face.   
“You shouldn’t want to understand!” Spot screamed back, now just as angry.   
“You should never want to know what is in my head! Someone like you couldn’t handle it.”   
“Someone like me?” Race asked in surprise.  
“That’s not what I meant.” Spot tried to protest.  
“What did you meant then? I’ve been through hell and back to be with you. I’ve been beaten, assaulted, hell I almost fucking died for you Spot! I could be dead! I’ve given you everything Sean. And what do I get in return? A broken glass?” Race gestured to the shattered glass that littered the middle of the living room. The thing that started all of this. “A broken heart?”  
Spot looked at the wall ashamed. He never meant for this to happen. For any of this to happen.   
“I can’t keep living like this, Sean.” Race whispered. His voice, along with his soul, shattered at the end.   
And what came next was the final blow.   
“Then leave.”   
Those two words changed Race’s life. And ended it.   
“Wish I had never met you.”   
Race watched at Spot took a step back in shock. Spot regretted the words as soon as he said them, but by the time he tried to take it back, the front door was slamming close.   
Spot stood for what could have been ten minutes or five hours, he wasn’t sure. The sky was dark by the time he moved.   
It was sudden, like Atlas had dropped the weight of the world on his shoulders.   
He crumpled to the ground, knees digging into the glass that had been broken only hours before. He could barely feel the pain in his legs, that of his heart was too overwhelming.   
Spot feared that he may have just thrown away everything. Everything he has worked towards. Everything he has built. And everything he has loved. All thrown away by one badly placed comment. Or, maybe it was more than that. Maybe things had been going wrong for a while, but he was so caught up in his head that he didn’t even notice.   
Spot didn’t think it couldn’t get any worse. Boy, was he mistaken.   
It had to have been a few hours since Race had left. Spot was pacing the kitchen, not having bothered with the glass and blood in the living room. His phone rang and he stopped dead in his tracks.   
Spot lunged to the device and answered, not even checking the caller ID.  
“Hello?” He asked frantically.   
“Hello, is this Sean Conlon?” A stoic female voice asked.   
“This is him.”   
“I’m calling from Manhattan Central Hospital. I’m calling about Antonio Higgins. You’re listed as his emergency contact.”  
And Spot thought that nothing else could break his heart.   
“There’s been an accident.”  
“What happened?”   
“Antonio was helping the victims of a three car collision when-” The woman paused, not sure how to continue. “He was involved in a hit and run.”   
Was. Was. No. Nononononononono-   
“He was pronounced dead at the scene.” 

Spot almost didn’t go to the funeral. Race wouldn’t have wanted everyone to make such a fuss over him. In the end it was David who convinced him to go.   
Race always talked about how he wanted his funeral to be fun. To be a celebration of his life. But, that wasn’t what happened. No one could bear to celebrate when something so horrible had happened.   
It shouldn't have ended like this. Spot kept repeating the words in his head. He died thinking you hated him. You told him to leave!   
He didn’t say anything until the service had ended. It was pouring rain. Spot was standing next to the grave, tears mixing with the storm. The weather seemed fitting.   
Spot heard footsteps behind him but didn’t move. He couldn’t. Those last words still ring in his ears. I can’t live like this.   
“It’s getting late.” Spot recognized the voice immediately. Albert, Race’s best friend. “You’re going to get sick if you stand out here any longer.”   
“I don’t care.” Spot mumbled, still staring at the headstone.   
Antonio Shea Higgins  
1997-2018  
Beloved Son, Brother, Teacher, Friend, and Boyfriend.   
“I wish I could take it all back.” Spot was angry with himself. This was all his fault.   
“Spot-”  
“I could have saved him!” Spot was yelling but he didn’t care.   
“You couldn’t have done anything, Spot!” Albert was yelling too. His black umbrella long forgotten. “Would you get over yourself?”  
“Get over myself?” Spot roared in shock. :The love of my life is dead! Fucking dead! And my last words to him were “Leave”! You don’t know what I’m going through!”   
“I love him too!” Albert screamed. Spot stopped cold.  
“I loved him too.” it was quieter this time. Spot watched as Albert took a deep breath and stood up straight. When he spoke next his voice was calm and even, which hurt more than yelling.   
“You got everything I ever wanted. And what did you do? You threw it all away for your own giant ego. So yeah, get over yourself Sean. You’re not special.”   
As Spot watched Albert walk away his heart was crushed to dust.   
What did he do?


End file.
